grapeflavored whim
by ekocolabrand
Summary: kazuya enjoys being a stereotypical rich jerk kazuyaxkaiji


He stared at the bowl of grapes, then at Kaiji, then back to the bowl of grapes. A face splitting grin. Even though Kaiji was facing the other direction he still felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Kaiji-san, I'm boreeeed, come here for a minute." Reluctantly, very reluctantly Kaiji approached the overly giddy man, cautiously clutching the broom he was holding to his chest.

"....This better not be what I think it is," He said, voice dangerously low.

"But, but but.... I've always wanted to try ittttt... It's like, the signifier of 'I have money~'" Kaiji's eye twitched. He strongly considered hitting Kazuya over the head with the broom but the bastard would probably like it.

"....you've got more money than brains, you know that? If you think I'm going to lovingly feed your stupid face grapes you've got another thing coming to you," White knuckle grip on the broom.

".............I'll pay you 50,000."

"Who the hell would be that desperate for money?"

Approximately 10 Minutes later:

Face beet red and lips pressed in a firm scowl, Kaiji pulled another grape from the bunch and lowered it before the other's lips. Feeling his stomach turn, Kaiji yanked his hand away as soft flesh came in contact with his. Kazuya, of course, thought this would be no fun without occasionally biting and or licking or otherwise traumatizing the other. Hands shaking with anger, Kaiji pulled another grape from its stem. This was beyond humiliating. Gasping involuntarily once again as Kazuya indiscriminately chewed on his finger, Kaiji'd had nearly enough.

"...Your hands are so damn bony...Don't you eat enough?"

".... excuse me for not being edible, it's not my fault someone doesn't feed me properly," Kaiji spat, glaring full on at his captor.

"There's food right there," He said aloofly, pointing at a dog dish.

"LIKE I SAID, no one in their right mind would eat out of that," An extremely strong urge to strangle the larger man washed over him for about the fifth time of the day.

"You wanna switch places then?" Frowning and staring at Kazuya bug-eyed, Kaiji couldn't quite form a reply. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. It wasn't exactly a yes but he was extremely, extremely hungry. And the grapes had felt so cool and refreshing in his hand. Hunger was making him weak. Kazuya patted his lap. "Lie down," Kaiji did nothing for a few minutes until he was met with a slight glare. Wanting to avoid whatever abuse would ensue he laid his head in the other's warm lap. Feeling fairly claustrophobic, both his hands were clenched in tight fists. He half wanted to screw his eyes shut as if Kazuya were about to pour hot oil on his face rather than gently feed him. Without realizing it he really had clamped both his mouth and eyes firmly shut. He quickly became aware of this as Kazuya ran a finger across his lips in an attempt to pry them open.

"Huh, oh.. sorry," Why was he apologizing? He should be complaining about the unnecessary contact not apologizing.

"Relax, this is supposed to be fun, I'm not gonna hurt you," Likely story. He'd heard that one before... generally when there was a knife to his throat. Gently, Kazuya placed one jewel-like grape into Kaiji's reluctant mouth and waited. That's rich people for you, Kaiji thought, now that was a damn good grape. Probably hand-picked just hours beforehand from a private Teiai Vineyard they had tucked away. An entirely different level from Kaiji's own supermarket gourmet experiences. But then again, he realized, it was also probably his hunger. Hunger is the best spice, after all. Being so badly in debt had definitely taught him the truth to this statement. Also, it was awkward being the person being pampered rather than the all-purpose maid. The first few times it was weird, after the third time Kazuya's fingers ghosted on his lips he felt sorta relaxed. After the fourth his eyes slid blissfully shut. He nestled deeper into Kazuya's lap, in his mind a warm and decidedly not oppressively male pillow. If Kaiji had opened his eyes, he would've become aware of a very disturbing smile on Kazuya's face. He'd been waiting for this exact moment, just relaxed enough now to mess with. Laughing almost imperceptibly to himself he brought another grape to Kaiji's lips. Accepting it greedily mouth open wide. Kazuya took this opportunity to crush the fruit against Kaiji's lower lip. After coughing a few times, Kaiji glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Looking at him warily. He attempted to get up but a heavy hand forced him back down.

"To make things interesting,"

"...Why can't you just do things normally, I almost would'v--" He stopped.

"Enjoyed it?" Kazuya finished for him, "Also, there's nothing remotely normal about what we're doing, like when's the last time you've seen anyone doing this outside of ancient Greek stuff and movies?"

What is this, the bacchae? Kaiji was about to continue to complain but was very distracted by Kazuya's fingers lingering on his lips. He was a hundred percent sure it was intentional. The remains of the ruptured fruit all over them. He was still extremely hungry. Because of this, he didn't feel too bad when he licked Kazuya's fingers, urging them deeper into his mouth. He became aware of an even deeper taste, from the skin itself. A salt and a slight dizziness from the remainder of his cologne mingling with the grape to form almost a wine. Throwing aside dignity, he sucked on them, willing out the last figurative drops of this intoxicating flavor. And then, as an afterthought, he bit down hard.

"....Seriously, now?"

"Turnabout is fair play," He laughed, "After all I did what you wanted," Kazuya nodded, continuing to feed him politely for a while. As if mimicking Kazuya's previous actions, Kaiji would occasionally attempt to eat a bit more than the fruit he was served. They both were on the verge of laughing hysterically, on the edge.

"You're picking up all my bad habits, what will I do with you?"

"You're not gonna run out of bad habits any time soon, we've got a while," Laughing to himself and shaking his head, Kazuya absentmindedly stroked Kaiji's hair.

"So, wanna do it?"

"....Is that the entire point of this?"

"... Pretty much, you should know me that well by now," Kaiji laughed softly.

"Nah, keep doing this, it's not every day I get treated like royalty,"

"You just want a valid excuse to lick me," Going bright red and frowning, Kaiji made a derisive noise and gestured for another grape.


End file.
